<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does God Take Days Off? by Creme_Fraiche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665683">Does God Take Days Off?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme_Fraiche/pseuds/Creme_Fraiche'>Creme_Fraiche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obikin in Catholic School [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Falling In Love, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Parental Shmi Skywalker, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Retelling, The Author Loves The Word Junk, Top Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme_Fraiche/pseuds/Creme_Fraiche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’ve all got our junk, but Anakin’s junk was a little bigger than the rest of his friends. His junk was more obvious, at least in his mind it was. His junk made him embarrassed at first, it was just… It was so hard to deal with.</p><p>Anakin’s junk of course, was his latent homosexuality, and his supression of it over the years had been a difficult job, but he’d managed it. His junk was hidden away, out of sight and out of mind… Mostly." </p><p>A re-telling of another fic of mine from Anakin's perspective with gratuitous use of the word 'junk'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obikin in Catholic School [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does God Take Days Off?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426766">Are You There, God? It's Me, Obi-Wan</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme_Fraiche/pseuds/Creme_Fraiche">Creme_Fraiche</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We’ve all got our junk, but Anakin’s junk was a little bigger than the rest of his friends. His junk was more obvious, at least in his mind it was. His junk made him embarrassed at first, it was just… It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s junk of course, was his latent homosexuality, and his supression of it over the years had been a difficult job, but he’d managed it. His junk was hidden away, out of sight and out of mind… Mostly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s the really irritating thing about junk, isn’t it? No matter what you do, it’s gonna be there, and Anakin’s was beginning to have a slight overflow, and as he grew through his adolescence into high school, his junk was more and more on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were complicated further when he began to date student body president Padmé Amidala, the pair having been deemed ‘highly compatible’ by their peers - or more specifically, Padmé’s inner circle. The most popular girls in school, all of whom Anakin had been approached by on </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple </span>
  </em>
  <span>occasions, thought that the ‘perfect’ Padmé was destined to be Mrs Skywalker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overnight, they became the school’s power couple, by virtue of position alone. Anakin, the prodigal son, forecast to be the next High Priest, alongside the beautiful Padmé, dressed eternally in pristine white. They were almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>sickening</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their purity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s how it appeared on the outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The student body was all whiteness and politeness on the surface, but in Anakin’s sophomore year he became privy to the underground workings of several groups within the school. He’d been using a bathroom, when he’d overheard a conversation between two male students about a sale of cigarettes practiced out of the school cafeteria. Sure, he hadn’t been interested at first, until one of the students mentioned he’d made over a hundred dollars a week in sales revenue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin didn’t come from extravagant beginnings, he lived with his mother and they didn’t have a lot, some days it only felt like they had each other. She was a nurse at the hospital in the city, and she didn’t make a fantastic wage. The prospect of being able to make all of that money to support his mom… Something clicked in his head, like God had flicked a switch in the back of his neck, and he jumped into the conversation without a second thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he was selling packets of cigarettes in the boy’s bathroom every lunch period, scoring a great deal with the creepy old guy who stashed the cargo in the cafeteria kitchen when he delivered the meat and produce for lunches, he gave him a cut of the profits and got double the stock. Through the first month of his endeavour he turned a profit of nearly eight hundred dollars, over half the student body was hooked on the little white cancer sticks, Anakin was even passing packs to teachers behind the gym, although there was a faculty discount for their silence on the matter. . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s business venture was running incredibly smoothly, he’d managed to keep it secure and he was the top distributor in the school until he hit senior year. That’s when things changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Partway into the first semester, Anakin gave Padmé his class ring, a beautiful silver band he’d purchased with the profits of his cigarette sales. The ring was engraved with his initials, adorned with a square-cut blue diamond that reflected the colour of his eyes perfectly. The exchange took place in the middle of the quad on the misty October morning, gathering a crowd of squealing schoolgirls and cheering chads, Padmé throwing her arms around her beloved immediately after sliding the ring onto her delicate finger, kissing Anakin’s cheek softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin kept his hands on the small of Padmé’s back, exhaling slowly into her shoulder, the thick burgundy hopsack of her uniform blazer smelling faintly of Chanel No. 5 as he closed his eyes. He held her close, but in that exact moment his worst feelings had been realised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt nothing. No rush of blood, no warming pulse in his chest, no adrenaline pumping into his nerves with the excitement of his commitment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing. He felt a heat rising behind his eyes, and he buried his face deeper into Padmé’s shoulder, hoisting her up and spinning her. He’d spent the better half of his education putting on this performative front, he knew how to mask his feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bottle cap sealed tightly on his emotions, he set Padmé on the ground and took her hand, a gentle smile on his lips as he looked over her. She was glowing. She was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It hurt Anakin to see her like this, it was an awful, biting guilt that gnawed at his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Anakin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words bounced around in his head as Padmé looked up at him, expecting a response. His lips parted slowly as the words continued to echo in his mind, and the burning sensation began to rise again. He went to speak but his voice stuck in his throat, the silence between them becoming heavier, onlookers to the situation beginning to whisper amongst themselves. Anakin didn’t know what was happening, his body felt like rock. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to cough, hunching over slightly as he coughed loudly into his fist, forcing it slightly. Padmé jumped back, her eyes wide as she patted her hand on Anakin’s back lightly. He straightened up from the hips, and wiped the corners of his mouth with a joking laugh,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, phlegm,” He forced a grin, “I love you too, Padmé.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, he said it. He’d never told anyone except his mother he loved them, and if the truth be told, he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone except his mother. More junk to add to his pile, he now had </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying to his girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>• •</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trees began to turn a deep burnt-orange shade, and the temperature continued to drop. Soon, Anakin could barely tell whether students were smoking or if it was just their breath condensing in the cold morning air. He’d received a text from Padmé that morning that he needed to meet her before class, and that she had something she urgently needed to talk to him about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d approached Padmé’s locker with his usual cheerful grin, his black leather satchel hanging off his broad shoulders, his perfectly tousled hair bouncing with every step. The locker door shut suddenly and Padmé turned, a surprisingly serious look in her eye,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when were you going to tell me about your little </span>
  <em>
    <span>hustle</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked, her tone sharper than Anakin had anticipated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. Oh boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Anakin tried, caught off guard by the immediate confrontation, “I didn’t think it was a big deal, I-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Padmé’s eyes widened, and she closed the gap between Anakin and herself with a long stride, cutting him off, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think it was a big deal?” She repeated incredulously, “Anakin, you’re selling illicit tobacco </span>
  <em>
    <span>to minors</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you have any idea how serious that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin felt the knot in his throat constricting him again, a deep rooted anxiety he’d pushed down and down suddenly on the verge of erupting with a vengeance, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé, I’m handling it safely, I know what I’m-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No you don’t,” Padmé interrupted once again, struggling to keep her voice low now, “I will not allow you to endanger neither my future or your own, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop doing this, and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to talk about this again,” She was stern, commanding, an entire flipside of her personality Anakin had never seen before, “Understood?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes Padmé. Sorry Padmé.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin had always known that he was acting illegally, but he’d managed to keep it secret from Padmé for this long, and he’d never know exactly how she found out. He’d wondered if it was one of those bitchy best friends of hers, or if it was a competitor trying to knock him out of the race. Either way it didn’t matter, he knew he had to halt sales and bow out - for his own sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That afternoon, Anakin sat in the pughs of the church, his head bowed and hands held firmly together as he whispered his prayer into the empty nave, his eyes screwed shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucked it up again, God. Sorry about that. But I’m begging you, please, tell me what I’m doing wrong. I just wanted to help my mom, and I spent the last of my cigarette money on that car… I know you get a million people a day asking you for answers, so I don’t expect one immediately, but if you could try and nudge me up the queue a bit that’d be great… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who am I kidding,” He groaned as he sat back in his seat, his head rolling back to stare up at the ceiling, “You’re not even listening, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he doubted that God was even there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might have an answer lined up for you, it’s just not ready yet,” A voice beckoned from the aisle, causing Anakin to jump as he looked to the side, spying Pastor Jinn stood there with a gentle smile, “I hate to intrude on a man’s private prayer, but I thought you might benefit from a less… Celestial ear.” He chuckled, sitting down beside Anakin, who shifted in his seat, looking down into his lap. Qui-Gon sat comfortably, smiling as he looked up at the ceiling, “He’ll be with you soon, don’t you worry,” He spoke softly, his dulcet tone causing Anakin to relax slightly, “When you want him, he’s never there,” He turned his head to look at the young man with a grin, “But when you need him, he’ll be right by your side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Thanks, Pastor Jinn,” Anakin managed a slight smile, grabbing his bag off the floor and standing. He went to leave, but he stopped in the aisle, and glanced over his shoulder, “Do you think he has days off?” He asked, Qui-Gon’s puzzled expression causing him to tense, “Sorry, sorry… Stupid question,” He brushed it off with a forced laugh, “See you on Sunday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I don’t know what I need, how would you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed the door of his car shut as he sat heavily in the driver’s seat, and he drove away from the church as fast as his wheels could take him. He cranked the radio up and looked for somewhere to park for a short while, just until he got his head straight.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>• •</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin sat in his car in the parking lot of The Cantina for what felt like hours, lost in his thoughts as he took small bites of the food he’d purchased, almost in a trance-like state as the radio blasted music so loudly the car was shaking. He’d been told so many times to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>his actions through, before he actually did them, but he’d always thought that was too big of an ask, but maybe he really did need to think things through. He had a car now, he could go to the city and find a job, he could make money that way. He didn’t need to sell smokes for petty cash, did he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the prodigal student, the next High Priest, or at least that was what everybody told him. He came from next to nothing, worked his way up the food chain to be where he was, but what if he hadn’t? What if he didn’t do that, and he’d just </span>
  <em>
    <span>existed</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Would people even know his name? Would Padmé be his girlfriend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had so many questions, all of them dancing around the real worries in his mind, locked away with his junk, pushed into the very recesses of his personality. His hidden, deepest desires were locked away, but every day they threatened to break out. He’d held it back for this long, he could do it for the rest of his life if he had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin closed his eyes, the music drowning out his thoughts as he sat in the empty parking lot. He began to scream, he continued to scream over the music, into the nothingness around him, so much that his throat began to feel like it was being ripped out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>• •</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Ani?” Shmi asked across the table, watching her son gingerly push his dinner around the plate with his fork, staring into the food vehemently, “You’ve been quiet tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just not hungry,” Anakin replied quietly, not looking up from his food, “Sorry, I know you spent ages cooking it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin Skywalker,” Shmi smiled gently, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have a response to that. He knew that he had plenty to be sorry for, he just couldn’t talk to her about any of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin set his fork down, and picked up his plate, taking his mother’s as well,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to wash the dishes.” He turned from the table, approaching the sink. Shmi pursed her lips, watching her son carefully as she remained seated,</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is everything okay at school?” She inquired, resting her hands on the table, “Ani, you know we can talk about-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Anakin turned abruptly, cutting his mother short. The sound of the running tap filled the moment that passed through the kitchen, a chilled breeze escaping through a gap in the window. Shmi was calm, and smiled,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Ani,” She stood, pushing her chair in, holding there for a moment as she waited. She knew her son well enough to know that if he was ready to talk, he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin set the plates down in the sink heavily, and sighed as he gave in to Shmi’s silent interrogation,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not school, it’s…” He trailed into a silence, before jumping into the conversation head first with a sharp inhale, “Isaiah twelve-two,” He rested his hands against the countertop behind him, supporting himself as he battled his legs to keep from wobbling, “Surely God is my salvation, I will trust and not be afraid,” He quoted the verse verbatim, watching as Shmi’s gaze softened, “But sometimes I am afraid mom, I’m afraid of…” He pushed himself to stand straight, shaking his head, “I’m afraid of failure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shmi hurried around the table to Anakin’s side, taking his hands in hers,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, failure is nothing to be afraid of,” She reassured calmly, “What are you afraid of failing at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Life, mom,” Anakin replied quickly, squeezing his mother’s hands tightly, and looking at her face, “I’m afraid of failing you, failing Padmé, failing my friends… God gives strength to the weak, but what if God… What if he isn’t there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question hung in the air between them, Shmi taking a moment to pause and consider her son’s worries. She always knew that he’d start asking questions eventually, just as she’d done when she was his age. She only wished she knew the answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God is always there, Ani,” She raised a hand to push his hair back tenderly, her maternal gaze washing Anakin with a comforting warmth, “He’s a very busy man, and he can’t be everywhere at once. You have to trust him, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answers were always the same. No matter who he asked, it was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll be there when you need Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anakin needed Him now. Anakin needed His guidance, but He wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was never there. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>• •</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weeks following were rocky for Anakin, the sudden loss of income affected him significantly, he felt a deep guilt that he couldn’t support his own mother the way she supported him. He couldn’t talk to Padmé about it, she’d only worry about him. He didn’t believe he was worth worrying about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was junk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he had any friends either, not any </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends. He couldn’t turn to anybody, and it was when he realised that, he then realised something else. He realised that nobody knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about him. They knew who they wanted to know, they knew Anakin Skywalker, top boy. They knew Anakin Skywalker, the heartthrob. They didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These thoughts and insecurities about his identity began to fester in his heart, his doubts began to rankle in his mind. He harboured a deep resentment of himself, the self he presented himself as. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wasn’t that person, but who could he tell? He couldn’t just turn up tomorrow a completely different person, they’d think something was seriously wrong with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe there was. Maybe he was broken, or demented. He could be mad as a hatter, and he wouldn’t be any the wiser. He needed to smoke, he thought better when he was smoking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn cigarettes cost too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no, he couldn’t change who he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d have to change it in college or something. That’s what other people do, right? Go to college and come back with blue hair and beards, talking about how freeing it is to escape their hometowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do they come back? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head hurt. He needed to lie down. He needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm </span>
  </em>
  <span>down. Easier said than done, but Anakin was an excellent pretender. If he pretended to be calm, he’d soon enough become calm. That wasn’t at all how the human body works, but it was the best he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days passed by monotonously, and soon enough the spring came. The trees began to blossom once again after the cold winter, and the prom was fast approaching. Padmé was doubling as the chair of the committee alongside her class president duties, so Anakin barely saw her. He’d bought a suit secondhand, he only hoped that she liked it. Prom was a big deal in the school, it was unmonitored, no parents. The teachers who chaperoned the event didn’t care, every year it was the same three teachers who checked people in and then fucked off to smoke in their cars until it was time to announce Prom King and Prom Queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the one part of prom that Anakin was dreading. He knew, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Padmé and he would be the royalty. He knew he’d have to go up to that stage, and have his picture taken for the stupid yearbook so that years from now, he could see what a fraud he was. The sheer prospect of such a thing made his stomach twist, and if the whole thing didn’t mean so much to Padmé he would have asked her to just stay home that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The school year had made Anakin think a lot about his positionality in life, where he was coming from and where he was going. He knew where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go, but the nagging doubt in his mind, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>junk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, told him that he couldn’t go there. He had to follow the life that everyone else had decided for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tearing himself apart inside, between his truth and his ideals, his reality and his perception of reality. It was beginning to hurt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, he sat alone in his room, staring at the wall. He’d been there for an hour, in total silence, when he began to cry. He didn’t sob, he didn’t wail, he didn’t punch a hole in the plasterboard. He sat on his bed and the tears streamed down his face in silence. He hadn’t even noticed he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> crying until he tasted the salt on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands trembled at his side, until he raised them to cover his face as he wept. He had prayed and prayed that God would show him a sign, but nothing happened. He never saw or heard or said anything that gave him the slightest inclination as to what he was supposed to do to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered into his hands and hunched over, his entire body beginning to shake as he battled to keep his junk locked away. He couldn’t face it, not yet. Not now. He wasn’t ready. He was scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knock knock,” Shmi cooed from the door, resting against it with a gentle smile, “I’m on a late shift at the hospital tonight, so you’ll need to…” She trailed off, looking at Anakin properly for a moment, “Ani, what’s wrong?” She asked suddenly, moving into the room to sit by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Anakin felt the mattress sink beside him, he broke. He threw his arms around Shmi and bawled into her shoulder, hugging his mother tightly. She didn’t react at first, she was shocked. Anakin had always been a highly emotional child, but he’d never been like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She slowly placed her arms around him, and kissed the top of his head delicately,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, there, Ani…” She whispered, nurturing him as he cried. When he finally broke free, his emotional outburst starting to simmer down, he looked up at Shmi, his face wet with tears and his eyes red and bulging,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, mom,” He half laughed, wiping his eyes with his arm, “Just got a lot on my mind, I don’t know where all that came from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes when we hold things in for so long, they come out twice the size,” Shmi teased her son playfully, keeping one arm around him, “What’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” Anakin chose his words very carefully, speaking slowly, “I’ve never done </span>
  <em>
    <span>my own thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> really, have I? I’ve always done what’s been asked of me, I’ve never talked back,” He laughed under his breath, “I’ve never even kissed my girlfriend on the lips. Doesn’t that sound weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shmi listened to Anakin, never taking her eyes off of him. He’d never been so open with her, not in this way. It was reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, Ani, you’ve always seemed pretty independent to me,” She smiled, nodding her head, “But… I don’t suppose that’s what you mean, is it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no,” Anakin replied, a half smile playing on his lips as he looked up at his mother, “Mom… I guess what I’m asking is, how do you live a life that you’ve never had the chance to lead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shmi pondered on the question, frowning slightly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very good question, Ani,” She said as her eyes drifted across the room in thought, “And if I’m honest, I’m not sure of an answer. But,” She turned back to Anakin with a warm smile, “That means you get to find the answer yourself, and that’s a fantastic opportunity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin hugged Shmi tightly once again, resting his head on her shoulder,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks mom. I love you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love you too, Ani.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>• •</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prom night. Anakin had shown up with Padmé, and she’d dragged him onto the dance floor almost immediately. He hated dancing, he hated dancing in these big crowds with all of these people, all of whom he knew were watching them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The royal couple, Prom King and Prom Queen, and they hadn’t even been awarded the titles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midway into the night, the ballots had all been taken in for counting and Anakin was getting a drink from the snack table. He needed a break from pretending to enjoy himself, and by hiding at the snack table he could avoid conversation by shoving food in his mouth. It was the perfect plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ani,” Padmé chimed as she approached, “The girls want to go to Dexter’s after prom, and we’re going, sound good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin frowned, turning to face her,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I thought we were gonna go to The Cantina and get fries, my mom won’t be home…” He trailed off, and he could see by Padmé’s expression she was unimpressed. He paused for a moment, before he leaned in, “Can we go talk? In my car?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Padmé fixed her shawl, puzzled by Anakin’s sudden request, but she brushed off her worry and smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sure, Ani.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left the gymnasium through a side door, and got into Anakin’s car in a slightly uncomfortable silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin had been trying to foresee this conversation for weeks, but now that he was finally there he had no idea what to say to her. Padmé pursed her lips, her hands placed nervously in her lap,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you wanna talk about?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anakin took a deep breath,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé… Do you ever feel like there’s a part of you, somewhere inside, that’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be let out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé stared at him, biting back a giggle,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ani, you’re not gonna break into song, are you? You sound like Troy Bolton or something-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m serious,” Anakin cut her off, surprising them both. He’d never done that before, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I… I don’t think I make enough of my own decisions.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ani,” Padmé placed her hand on his with a gentle smile, “We can talk about this at Dexter’s, c’mon let’s go enjoy the prom!” She grinned, going to open the car door when Anakin grabbed her hand,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always been good, I’ve prayed as I’ve been told to pray, I’ve always done what’s asked of me,” Anakin began to speak quickly, with meaning and heart, like he didn’t know where the words were coming from, “I’ve done what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked of me. When we started dating, you said we’d be very happy together, and that regardless of our status as a ‘power couple’,” He couldn’t stop himself, he had Padmé’s total attention, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>listening</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “We would always be our own people. I’m trying to make my own decisions, but you stop me every time. I’m sorry, but that changes tonight, I’m either my own person or I’m nothing at all,” It was word vomit, it just wouldn’t stop, “I don’t want to stop you from doing what you want to do, so I’m going to The Cantina and you can go to Dexter’s, we don’t have to be a single item all of the time. I want… I want to live the life I never got the chance to lead, Padmé.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally came to a stop, and Padmé looked at him. She looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>through </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, with a slight smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay, Anakin,” She said at last, “I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin squeezed her hand and softly grinned, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re going to make our own decisions now? And be our own people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Anakin,” Padmé clicked the car door open, “Like I’m deciding to get out of this car, and go back to the prom.” She spun on her seat, getting out. Anakin got out as well, frowning,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Anakin,” She turned to him suddenly, “I just… I want to go and dance with my friends. I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy </span>
  </em>
  <span>tonight, okay? I want us </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>to enjoy tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s smile returned, and nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you, Padmé. I’m gonna go quickly smoke before I come back in, will I see you on the dance floor?” He asked playfully, wiggling a cigarette between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padmé softened as she saw Anakin’s playful energy, and she smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You will. But hurry,” She called as she pushed the door open, “I’m gonna request waterfalls! Waterfalls is my jam!” She grinned, walking back into the prom, the sound of heavy drum and bass pouring out from the open door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin pulled his lighter from his pocket as he laughed, circling around a nearby dumpster and resting against the wall. He lit the end of his cigarette and took a long drag, pulling his phone from his pocket as he smoked. He looked up momentarily as he heard the door close, returning his attention to his phone as he took another drag, exhaling the smoke as it plumed up into the air. He cleared his throat of any catarrh, looking up and jumping slightly as he saw a young man staring at him. A student he felt like he somehow recognised, with soft red hair and bright blue eyes that had tears poking at the corners of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Anakin asked, frowning as he tapped some ash off his cigarette, the other boy jerking out of his trance and laughing awkwardly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, sorry,” He replied, dabbing his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve, “I’ve never smelled a cigarette before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin couldn’t help but snicker under his breath, his shoulders relaxing as he looked over the little white devil between his fingers,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really? I thought half the student body was on these,” He grinned, sliding his phone into his pocket and extending a hand, eyes bright, “I’m Anakin.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The redheaded boy took slow steps towards him, his eyes wide and sparkling. He shook Anakin’s hand timidly, his fingertips grazing against Anakin’s skin nervously, so much so that he almost found his kid endearing. He had a warmth to him, an energy he’d never really encountered before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan… Kenobi, it’s nice to meet you,” He said at last, lifting his gaze to lock eyes with Anakin. The clash of blue on blue caused something to trip in Anakin’s gut, the very pit of his being. It was a strange and new sensation. Anakin flicked his cigarette aside, breaking the handshake and smiling,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you too, Obi-Wan.” He puffed his chest out, taking a moment to look over the boy in front of him, “I feel like I’ve seen you around school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s likely,” Obi-Wan laughed anxiously, shifting nervously on the spot, “You’ve probably seen me at mass or something.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I see a lot of people at mass,” Anakin snickered, straightening his shoulders as he loomed over Obi-Wan, “Not that it matters anyway, I don’t get to talk to anyone else… Padmé thinks it detracts from our relationship.” He looked to the side, and his smile fell slightly, wondering in the back of his mind why Padmé was so upset about what he’d said in the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t let you talk to other people?” Obi-Wan asked quietly, breaking Anakin out of his trance. He shook his head, sighing heavily as he leaned back against the wall, looking up at the night sky and counting the stars in his head as he spoke, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t stop me, she just doesn’t like it. I… I understand that she’s insecure,” He rested his head back, unaware of Obi-Wan’s wandering eyes, “Aren’t we all? I just wish… Sometimes in life there’s things that are expected of you, and then there’s what you really want to do,” He lowered his head to look at Obi-Wan again, and laughed, “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, but… I just kind of feel like I can talk to you. Weird, huh?” He felt this inexplicable comfort in Obi-Wan’s company, he couldn’t describe it but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to Obi-Wan, who stared back at him, his mouth slightly open as he listened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Obi-Wan replied quietly, rubbing his arm as he looked down,  “Guess I’m just a good listener.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin sensed Obi-Wan’s nerves, and in an attempt to reassure and calm him down, he reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder, a welcoming grin on his lips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good skill to have, Obi-Wan,” He winked, not entirely sure why he did it, but going with the flow anyway, “Do you think you’ll stay here long? Me and Padmé were gonna stop by at The Cantina drive-thru after prom, but she probably wouldn’t even notice if I left now and came back later… Wanna come with?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was he didn’t want to go alone, but he also didn’t want to potentially harm Padmé’s image.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been there,” Obi-Wan replied, and Anakin chuckled, releasing his hand from Obi-Wan’s shoulder and pulling his car keys from his pocket,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>fries.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>• •</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin took them to the drive-thru at The Cantina and bought them both a meal, pulling into his usual parking space in the otherwise empty lot and relaxing in his seat. They both devoured the food, but Anakin insisted they leave the fries until last. He watched as Obi-Wan shoveled a fistful of fries into his mouth, and took surprising pleasure in watching the redheaded boy’s expression change to one of complete joy and surprise. He proceeded to completely demolish the remaining fries, tossing the packing into the bag,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right about the fries, thank you for inviting me.” Obi-Wan smiled softly, turning his head to look at Anakin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming with me,” Anakin replied, glancing at Obi-Wan for a moment and noticing how soft and porcelain his skin was, how clear his complexion looked under the soft streetlights, “Not many people would jump in a car with someone they’ve just met,” He snickered, falling silent for a moment before turning his body towards Obi-Wan, “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Sure.” Obi-Wan replied, a redness in his cheeks as he looked back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin cleared his throat, and considered how to word his question to Obi-Wan. He’d asked this question of so many people, but he’d never found an answer he </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, hypothetically, you’ve always seen yourself a certain way. You know that’s who you are, because that’s what everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>says </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are, but…” He adjusted again, sitting back in the driver’s seat, staring out into the night once more, “There’s something inside you. There’s something there, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be let out. I know it sounds crazy, but,” Anakin sighed, turning his head toward Obi-Wan and smiling, “I don’t think I’m who other people say I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gazed back into Anakin’s eyes for a moment, catching himself and sinking into his seat, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what other people say, but… You seem like a good guy, Anakin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence fell in the car, but it wasn’t like your ordinary silence. It was a silence that was so comfortable, it was like two friends who had surpassed the need for verbal communication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Anakin smiled, meeting Obi-Wan’s gaze confidently, feeling comfortable enough to address him directly, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say what you think I want to hear. You don’t know me, Obi-Wan.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But I’d like to,” The words fell out of Obi-Wan’s mouth, and Anakin felt something. He felt something click in his chest, like someone had taken a lock off the latch, and a door was slowly starting to open. He’d never had somebody say that they’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know him. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. It was a feeling that was all together both something new and something he’d missed for so long. It was validation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… No, sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself,” Anakin laughed, but Obi-Wan quickly placed his hand on his forearm, speaking softly as he looked up at him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s hand on his arm, and relaxed. He wanted to take Obi-Wan’s hand in his and kiss it softly, and he couldn’t explain why. He didn’t know it, but his junk was beginning to tumble out of the closet he’d locked it in so tightly, but he now wasn’t afraid of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was convinced that Obi-Wan would never know how much his attention meant to him that night. Anakin had never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>listened to </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Obi-Wan listened to him, and somehow, he’d never felt so understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come over to my place?” Anakin asked finally, having not moved Obi-Wan’s hand from his arm, “My parents won’t be home, I’ve got beer,” He rambled suddenly, “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I just-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’d love to,” Obi-Wan’s voice was barely but a whisper, and Anakin’s breath hitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comfortable silence fell between them once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything and nothing made sense in that moment, but neither one of them protested. Obi-Wan’s wildest dreams were coming true, and Anakin was allowing the deepest part of his soul to blossom. What happened outside of this moment didn’t matter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padmé </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t matter. It was awful to realise, and even worse to admit, but Anakin didn’t care about Padmé at that moment. He cared about Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>• •</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the beer was flowing and the music was blaring, Anakin had set up his speakers in the living room so that they had more room to relax. He’d left the room to go to the kitchen and get more beer, but when he returned, he found Obi-Wan cutting loose and getting a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>into a trap beat. It was both endearing and oddly sexy all at once, and even though he hated dancing he couldn’t help but join in. He danced like no one was watching, he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They danced, and they laughed, until they collapsed onto the sofa in exhaustion, staring up at the ceiling as their chests were heaving, Anakin’s head rolled to the side and even in his slightly drunken state, he could see the joy exuding from Obi-Wan’s soul,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for tonight, Obi-Wan,” His words were somewhat slurred, but still comprehensible, “I haven’t had fun like this in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let out a little burp under his breath, “Don’t mention it, this has been way better than prom ever could have been.” He grinned as his head lulled to the side, his forehead grazing against Anakin’s as they looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their smiles softened as the moment intensified, the haze of booze and comradery lifting like a thick fog to reveal a path, a path that Obi-Wan had dreamt of walking, and that Anakin had never thought he’d see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They inched closer, and in an instant their lips met, closely followed by their bodies. Anakin pulled Obi-Wan close very suddenly, and his junk was set ablaze. It was junk no longer, it was a burning fire of passion that lit him up like a beacon. He was finally allowing himself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself, to give into the desires he’d denied himself for all of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They became a tangled mess of lips and limbs on the sofa, the music playing at a deafening volume, but they didn’t care. In a strangely beautiful way, they’d found something they had both been missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin pulled Obi-Wan on top of him, his body on autopilot as he kissed his lover passionately, taking control of his body. Jackets were thrown aside, followed by ties and then shirts. Obi-Wan remained on top of Anakin, their bare torsos pressed against each other as they eagerly explored each other’s bodies, Anakin pushing down on Obi-Wan’s pants, the latter of the pair pushing his ass into Anakin’s hands, a soft moan escaping through the gap between their mouths. Anakin smirked at the sound, and gripped harder, feeling the heat rise in his crotch, his cock growing steadily harder, threatening to bust the seams of his own pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke their passionate kissing for mere moments, just long enough to kick off their pants and toss them in the pile of discarded clothing, both of them now just in their underwear as Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan by the waist, thrusting him onto the sofa and boxing him in with a hand either side of his head. He adjusted their position, rolling his lips against Obi-Wan’s tight, pert ass, his raging boner knocking at the door to his love,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be gentle,” Anakin didn’t need Obi-Wan to finish the sentence, and truthfully, he was a virgin too. He’d never touched Padmé like this, but he’d never felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this. He licked his lips slowly, a hand sliding tenderly down Obi-Wan’s torso, his thumb lovingly tracing a fold on his lover’s stomach, reaching his creamy thighs to teasingly push under the hem of his underwear, “I never thought I’d see something so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never felt an emotion like it. He gazed over Obi-Wan’s half naked form and his heart yearned to capture the moment forever. He never wanted to see anything else, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was about to lose his virginity on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>terms. He was about to have sex for the first time with the most beautiful human being he’d ever laid eyes on. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Obi-Wan’s underwear, and pulled them off slowly, allowing his cock to spring free and his hole was exposed. He tenderly kissed Obi-Wan’s milky inner thigh, trailing his lips down to finally begin to rim his lover. He tasted perfect, it was everything he could have imagined and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s tongue danced around Obi-Wan’s tight, pink hole, teasing it, his fingers digging into the tender flesh to pull him open, allowing himself better access to slick up his entrance. Obi-Wan was squirming in delight, begging Anakin for more, pushing himself onto his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anakin hooked his arms suddenly around Obi-Wan’s hips, and in a moment’s notice, Anakin was lay on his back, his cock stood tall and erect, as Obi-Wan came to sit on his face, his knees locked either side of his head, throwing his head back to cry out with pleasure as his hole was mercilessly lashed with Anakin’s tongue. It was so hot, the feeling of Obi-Wan’s thighs either side of his head, boxing him in, it turned Anakin on like nothing ever had before. He hungrily feasted on Obi-Wan’s hole, his cock twitching as precum leaked gratuitously down the length of his shaft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them would cum soon if they weren’t careful, so they mutually decided to change positions, Obi-Wan lifting himself off to lower to his knees as Anakin rose to his feet, resting one foot on the sofa and one on the floor, his head fell back as Obi-Wan took him into his mouth, the hot wetness of his lover's mouth causing his mind to reel. He rocked his hips back and forth, until he eased his way fully into Obi-Wan’s mouth, his balls pushed against the delicate redhead’s chin. Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, who looked back down at him, biting his bottom lip hard as those big, blue eyes looked into his soul. He cupped Obi-Wan’s jaw with one hand, and began to thrust in and out of his lips, watching as his cock disappeared into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so…” He grunted, his stomach tightening, “...Fucking sexy, Obi-Wan.” He had a shortness of breath, unable to resist his lover, who took his cock down his throat so easily. His hand slid up to the top of Obi-Wan’s head, and he fought the urge to close his hand into a fist and really go to town, he had to remind himself that Obi-Wan was a virgin. He had to be gentle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s lips popped as Anakin’s cock slid free, and he was pulled to his feet, into a powerful kiss, lips locked as their throbbing erections brushed against each other. They couldn’t control their wanton desires, and Anakin sat down on the sofa, his long, muscular legs spread wide apart, and he guided Obi-Wan to sit in his lap, knees positioned carefully either side of his crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slowly, baby,” Anakin’s voice was hushed, sensually sliding his hands up to Obi-Wan’s waist, and he lowered him down, the smaller man wincing as he felt himself stretching, “Careful, Obi-Wan,” He whispered, stopping momentarily, “Deep breaths.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a session of stop-start, Obi-Wan’s ass met Anakin’s groin, and he was fully sheathed inside. Obi-Wan fell forward, resting his face in the nape of Anakin’s neck as he panted heavily,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me, Anakin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin began to lift and lower Obi-Wan onto his cock, groaning huskily as his cock was stimulated, the sensation of Obi-Wan’s hot and heavy breathing against his neck only escalating his pleasure as he began to meet his ass halfway with slow thrusts, lifting his hips into the motion, gasping as his body trembled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pace was slowly increased, and Obi-Wan began to bounce himself, allowing Anakin’s hands to fall helplessly at his sides, his head falling back as he thrusted hard up into Obi-Wan, who bounced eagerly on his cock, the clapping of skin against skin riding up over the blasting music, both of them subconsciously matching the beat of the song, the tightness of Obi-Wan’s hole sending Anakin </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna make me cum, Obi-Wan,” Anakin growled lowly, his stomach tensing as his hands pulled roughly at his lover’s ass, Obi-Wan managing a breathless laugh as he began to ride harder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his cock slapping against Anakin’s abdomen, </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The feeling is mutual,” He panted, his moans becoming steadily louder. Anakin bit down into his lip so hard he began to draw blood, whining with a pining for the release, the final push he needed into his new life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked down into Anakin’s eyes, his mouth agape, his cock pulsing as he cried out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cumming, Anakin,” His hips buckled, causing Anakin to lurch, and thick ropes of cum were laced across Anakin’s abdomen, dripping into the contours of his muscular torso. Anakin was barely able to catch his breath as Obi-Wan panted heavily, leaning down to rest his forehead against his, “Cum inside me, please, I need it,” He begged, to which Anakin was more than happy to comply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a final, deep thrust, Anakin unleashed himself into Obi-Wan, a deep, primal roar ripping from the core of his being as he filled his lover with his hot seed, his fingernails digging deep into Obi-Wan’s porcelain flesh on the sides of his tender marshmallow torso, a thin red ribbon of blood running down the length of his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they collapsed onto the sofa post-coitus, both of them felt like they’d found their missing puzzle pieces. They cleaned themselves up, and they didn’t go to sleep. They stayed up all night just </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They talked about their hopes, their dreams, their fears and their secrets. They divulged information to each other that they’d never uttered before that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything made sense all at once, and in the time that followed, life had never been more beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin was a gentleman, and he loved Padmé, but he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her. He politely and maturely ended their relationship, and they separated on mutual terms. Padmé went down in history as the first solo monarch of a prom, and her reputation was completely untouched by the breakup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan finally came out to his parents, who to nobody’s surprise, welcomed him with open arms, and they soon welcomed Anakin as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin introduced Obi-Wan to Shmi not long after, and Shmi couldn’t have been happier to see her son so happy. Obi-Wan wasn’t who she envisioned her son falling in love with, but she accepted him. She loved them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the boys were preparing to go to college. Anakin passed on the opportunity to study at the church headquarters in the city, instead opting to travel across the country with his boyfriend, the two of them studying together, side by side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Side by side, they grew into adults, and after many nights of Obi-Wan on both knees, Anakin got down on one for Obi-Wan, and asked for his hand in marriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Obi-Wan said yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened after that? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>That’s our little secret</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this one shot! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated, and if you're interested please read Obi-Wan's story! Thank you, I love you, have a great day wherever you are!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>